egisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Five Godly Planes
Summary '''The Five Godly Planes '''are the source of most of the supernatural powers and abilities that the characters possess in the series. Each plane is associated with a planet from where it was accessed for the first time but each plane can be accessed from anywhere. Although technically there are an infinite number of planes that pass through a universe, the Five Godly Planes are the ones that provide the basics for those who study in the God arts. The five Godly Planes are George, Ray, Suzanne, Michael and James. Access The way of accessing the planes is merely by concentrating yourself on an area with large concentrations of the spiritual medium Seishikai. These areas allow your physical body to stay behind while your consciousness, called a Phantasma temporarily ascends into a higher plane of existence and enters Eden, the garden of worlds. While in Eden you can walk into each world and try to merge your consciousness with it in order to gain the basic set of rules for that particular world. Rules The rules are exactly what they sound like, a set of guidelines that dictates what the limits of each world are. These can be extended or shrunk depending on what the context is, if the person practices the rules of the worlds responsibly and skillfully. This is the reason why you should study each set of rules extensively before using them for the first time. Feelers Using your abilities requires another skill. Once you have finally bonded with your plane of choosing then in order to actually extract the things you want from the plane, you must actually break the natural barrier between both worlds called a Murum with your Seishikai, however for those who wish to start using their abilities more naturally and from wherever they want to you must train your “feelers”. Feelers are hair thin strands of Seishikai that can be trained into extracting things from the five godly planes and leaving your hands free. The length of your feelers is determined by how much Seishikai you have naturally in your body, which can be increased but requires months, if not years worth of studying and training. The Planes George- The ruler of the cosmos, the most difficult world to access due to the powerful energy that is spawned by its unique stars. Very few have been able to bond successfully with this world and even fewer have made this world their very first. Some say that the only ones that have been able to bond with this world are the gods. Abilities: By using George you are basically pulling out entire cosmic forces that are even more powerful than the ones we know of in modern science. The energy emitted by the stars in George is so powerful that they can be visibly seen by others. Rule- There is no limit to the energy you can extract. Ray- The all knowing foundation. Ray is the world of fundamental forces that exist to establish balance between us and destruction. It is home to oceans which water has become clear enough to see through like a mirror. The rays of the sun that shine down are so powerful that they can burn or blind an unprepared traveler. And the darkness that falls is so thick it can be touched. Abilities: The unique molecular structure of water that is on Ray can be manipulated quickly because it is not full of all the minerals found in most bodies of water on Earth, so it can be broken apart and thinned to be as flat as a sheet of paper and used like blades. By using the light found on Ray you can burn or blind things, thus allowing you to gain the upper advantage in battle. Darkness can destruct you molecules and hide you in a dark cloak, making you virtually invisible unless potted in the light. Rule- Light and darkness cannot be used together. Suzanne- The natural border. Suzanne is the world that combines the very first ideals of human kind with that of what we know of today. The fires that rage on the land are blue hot and are constantly burning the landscape. The gravity is so light that most creatures leap to wherever they go. But in some areas it can be so strong that most life is pushed to the ground. And then the time that is perceived in this world is very fast or very slow depending on what side of the planet you are on. Abilities: By pulling out the white hot flames from Suzanne you can potentially burn opponents, and with the extreme heat can burn them, or you. You can actually take out the gravity of Suzanne and use it to manipulate the battlefield for a tactical advantage. Then you can also use the manipulation of time from Suzanne to either slow or accelerate the perception of time. Rule- There is a certain limit at all times of how much you can extract. Michael- The makeup of life. Michael is a strange plane covered by multicolored landscapes and creatures. Your genetic makeup can be changed if your physical body is in contact with the atmosphere which emits a strange scent that changes the molecular structure of your DNA. This plane is universal for increasing physical abilities but using it can also cause numerous defects to your body. Abilities: By changing your genetic makeup you can increase numerous aspects of your physical prowess like how high you can jump, fast you can run, how much you can lift, or even how far you can see. If any of these are used too much than they can damage the very part of the body that they were meant to improve. Rule- Only very small amounts of the atmosphere can be transferred through. James- The boundaries of the imagination. Another very universal plane yet probably the most useful one encountered. James is the world of creativity. A world where a strange power exists that can only be defined as whatever each individual wants it to be. Abilities: The power of imagination allows you to make anything you want from whatever you want depending on your skill level. Although the most commonly used, it is also the most difficult to master. Anyone can create something like a sword or a bow early on but obviously making things of immense proportion or something that requires rare materials to create becomes more difficult. Many of the things that you create in James can be modified by fusing them with some of the attributes from the other planes. Surprisingly creating things as simple as books and pictures is very difficult because they have many things that go into them and thus requires a lot of work to create. Rule- There is no rule.